


Fast Pace, Slow Blink

by aielle



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aielle/pseuds/aielle
Summary: After a long and tiring day, Nayuta spends a few calm moments with his cat.
Kudos: 17





	Fast Pace, Slow Blink

Nayuta's day turned out to be a long and tiring one. Aside from class and the usual band practice, GYROAXIA also had to record the new digital single that was decided to be released last minute.

It was hard going, considering he kept asking for take after take until the band got each part perfect. Or at least, perfect by Nayuta's standards. It took hours but the members were used to his despotic ways.

Still unsatisfied after the recording, Nayuta spent a couple more hours alone in the studio making demos, despite Satozuka's request for him to rest. Stubborn as he was, he did decide to stop once he began to physically feel the effects of his exhaustion. He also remembered to eat something, stopping at the first food stall he came across. He wasn't a picky eater anyway.

Nayuta eventually made his way back to the sharehouse. No one was home, except for the cat. The others were probably having dinner somewhere else. Nyankotarou greeted him with a happy meow.

He carefully picked up the white cat who immediately snuggled in his arms. He went to his bedroom and lay in bed with the cat curled up on his chest.

Nayuta stared at the ceiling as he stroked her soft fur. Nyankotarou purred in approval.

"At least you're happy." He smirked.

“Nya?” 

"Hm?" He glanced at the cat who was looking at him curiously. "It's nothing. I'm tired, that's all."

Nyankotarou squirmed her way up and nuzzled his cheek. 

Nayuta had to laugh at the sudden gesture of affection. "What's up with that? You worried?" 

"Purrrr!" 

"Heh. I'm fine. Just a lot of stuff going on..."

He let out a frustrated sigh. Things have been going at a fast pace ever since they moved to Tokyo. And yet, for him, it didn't feel like it was going fast enough.

"Tch. Not enough. I can do better than this." He muttered. "I won't be held back by those trying to get in my way. I can't be held back by myself either."

Nyankotarou moved to an upright sitting position on his chest. Her golden eyes were staring down at him, her tail swishing back and forth. 

He reached up and gently scratched behind her ear. "You're much easier to deal with." 

"Mrawrr." She gave him a slow blink. 

Nayuta smiled and gave her a slow blink in return. "Back at you, kid." 

The white cat curled up once more, tucking her face underneath her tail. And Nayuta eventually drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *Wrote this because it's been a rough month & I needed some wholesome fluff to cheer me up. I hope this also makes others smile.
> 
> *Timeline set before GYROAXIA's S-SOL "PREFACE" where it is assumed that they will be making their Tokyo debut.
> 
> *It is my hopeful wish that they will release a digital single so I threw that in here.
> 
> *Kenta confirmed in ARGOHAN #2 that Nayuta is not a picky eater.
> 
> *To those who aren't familiar with cat behavior, a slow blink is their way of saying they love and trust you. And they generally appreciate it if you slow blink them in return.


End file.
